vivir sin ti
by lula isa cullen
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella en Luna Nueva y Victoria fue a buscar venganza pero alguien la salvo, que pasara cuando 80 años despues se vuelvan a encontrar? y encima cada uno tiene pareja?
1. Prologo

Vivir sin ti.

Flashback:

Corría y corría solo pensaba cuando va a dejarme en paz. Pero no el destino jugo conmigo, o más bien ella, y me atrapo.

_Esta vez no te escaparas, no tienes a nadie contigo niñita, tu vampirito ni tu lobito están aquí para ti, y me las van a pagar tú y el por haber matado al amor de mi vida- con eso me lanzo a unos árboles que estaban algunos metros y me rompió varios de mis huesos, yo tan solo gritaba de dolor y pensaba que era mi final.

Ella en tan solo segundos ya estaba a mi lado me agarro del cabello y comenzó a golpearme contra el árbol que detuvo mi caída…

Chorreaba sangre por todos lados, cada uno de mis huesos estaban rotos y cuando creí que iba a ser mi fin y Victoria me iba a matar apareció un ángel de la nada, y con un simple tirón le saco la cabeza, fue lo último que vi hasta sumirme en la oscuridad…

Fin Flashback

BPOV:

_Pasa algo amor? estas muy pensativa- me decía mi esposo.

Me presento soy Isabella Marie Rochester y soy un vampiro, aparento que tengo unos 17, pero mi edad en realidad es de casi 80 años desde mi transformación, tengo unos padres muy amorosos Catalina o Lina es como mi segunda madre (ya que la mía murió hace mucho), y también tengo a Sebastián mi segundo padre, y tengo a 5 hermanos muy revoltosos, la primera es Cassandra ella y su esposo Daniel son los más serios, luego están Ingrid y su esposo Jacob mi mejor amigo, lo pueden creer de licántropo a vampiro yo todavía no pero lo hizo por amor, luego esta Vladimir el más revoltoso con Jacob los dos se juntan y hacen una masacre de bromas pero lo quiero como al hermano que nunca tuve, y por ultimo pero no menos importante sino mas esta Nathan mi ángel el que me salvó de morir en manos de Victoria y que ahora es mi esposo y la razón de mi existencia.

Luego de todo esto le digo:

_No pasa nada, solo recordaba como un angel me salvo.

_A si?- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

_Si- y nos besamos.

_Oigan ya dejen de comerse allá dentro y ayúdenos a terminar de empacar- como siempre Jacob y Vladimir arruinando el momento. Ah. Me olvide de mencionarles nos mudamos de nuevo como muchas veces pero esta es diferente, porque nos mudamos a Forks donde todo comenzó y termino para mí. Solo espero no reencontrarme con los que destruyeron mi vida en el pasado.


	2. Forks

Capitulo 1:

Forks:

BPOV:

Iba en mi auto, un vanquish ultimo modelo hacia mi destino mas temido: Forks.

Iba jugando carreritas con Dan ya que el era el único que iba en coche de mis hermanos a su lado iba Cass como siempre juntos, y los otros iban en moto.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que pasar por todo Forks ya que vivíamos del otro lado en el bosque y justo al lado de la casa de los Cullen. Preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno pues a mi queridísimo padre (nótese el sarcasmo) se le ocurrio que si estaban podríamos socializar con los hijos de Carlisle ya que es un viejo amigo, por esa razón yo no le dije nada de esa parte de mi pasado a mi padre, lo saben todos menos el, yo no quiero ocultárselo pero tampoco quiero que rompa esa amistad que tiene con Carlisle asi que no me quedo mas que aceptar.

Cuando llegamos y pare el auto frente a la nueva casa me tense, la casa Cullen si estaba habitada y yo que tenia la esperanza de que estuvieran en otro lado pero no el destino jugo otra vez conmigo, bueno no importa ellos creen que yo estoy muerta asi que a seguir como siempre.

Luego de todo me baje del auto y saque mis maletas mientras mi hermoso esposo me las sacaba y se las ponía el.

_Oye déjame cargar algunas, no es justo que te lleves todo el trabajo.

_Como buen esposo te tengo que ayudar ¿no?

Yo sabia que nos estaban viendo por el ventanal ya que sabia que Alice no nos había visto por mi escudo y eso se les hacia raro.

_Si pero no significa que te lleves todo tu o ¿si?

_Que bonita pareja, si tan solo mi querida esposa me ayudara- y ahí estaba Jake.

_Yo te ayudo, te estoy dando aliento- le dijo Ingrid mientras el cargaba las maletas de ella y el, era digno de admirar no pudimos mas y todos nos largamos a reir hasta nuestros padres por ver como Ingrid hacia que Jake fuera su mula de carga con el pretexto de que ella no se debe romper ni una sola uña sino el lo iba a pagar.

_Bueno ya chicos a terminar de ordenar y luego a cazar para su primer dia de escuela-dijo Lina-no queremos ningún incidente ¿no?-pregunto.

_No!-dijimos todos al unisono.

Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya teníamos todo listo y nos fuimos a cazar.

APOV:

Casi 80 años, 80 años sin mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera de compras, bueno sigo sin ella nosotros no volvimos a ser los mismos.

Emmett dejo sus bromas y su comportamiento de niño y esta tan serio que si nada de esto hubiese pasado nadie lo hubiese creido.

Jasper se culpa siempre de que fue su culpa.

Rosalie solloza casi todo el dia lamentándose de haberla tratado tan mal y no haberla conocido.

Esme ya no sonríe como siempre.

Carlisle se la pasa casi todo el dia en su trabajo y lo que resta en su despacho.

Y yo ya no salto, no sonrio hasta casi ni voy de compras.

Se preguntaran ¿y Edward?

Ashhh, ese maldito hizo la peor cosa que pudiese haber hecho en su vida, casarse con otra para olvidar a Bella, pero no con cualquiera sino con la mismísima Tanya, condeno su existencia y ensima la tenemos que soportar también nosotros ya que ELLA tomo la decisión de quedarse en nuestra familia pero también tenemos un nuevo miembro, Violet, cuando la encontramos era una neófita perdida, que fue creada accidentalmente, y la pusimos en nuestro clan, ella tampoco soporta a Tanya, pero por lo menos pone un poco de alegría a nuestras existencias.

Ahora estoy leyendo una revista de moda con Rose, Emmett y Jasper juegan x-box para pasar el rato pero nisiquiera hacen fiesta como antes cuando uno gana, Esme esta trabajando en algunos planos, Carlisle esta trabajando, Violet leyendo un libro al igual que Edward y Tanya "también esta con nosotras" leyendo una revista.

Cuando percibimos un olor.

Nos miramos entre nosotros.

Vampiros. Y eran unos… ¡9!

Fuimos a la ventana a ver, cuando vimos 3 autos y 3 motos el primero era un vanquish, el segundo un Aston martin y por ultimo un mercedes, todos ultimo modelo y atrás venían las motos, si que tienen buen gusto, pero lo raro es que no tuve ninguna visión de ellos, del Aston martin salieron un chico y una chica de nuestra edad al igual salieron un chico y una chica de una de las motos y dos chicos de las ultimas motos.

Wow! Tantos chicos de nuestra edad.

Del mercedes salieron un hombre y una mujer mas o menos de 30 y algo.

Y por ultimo salio del vanquish una chica… no puede ser es ¡BELLA! Pero ¿Cómo?

_No puede ser chicos, están jodiendo-dijo Edward leyendo nuestros pensamientos ya que el se había quedado en el sillón.

De un segundo ellos ya no estaban mas y Edward no los pudo ver, de seguro se fueron a desempacar.

Me voy a hacer amiga de Bella y sino es bella me hago amiga igual me recuerda mucho y no quiero perder la oportunidad y por lo que les dijo la madre mañana los vamos a ver, aunque me da mucha pena Edward ya que esa Bella tiene esposo, pero buee el se la busco.


End file.
